Someone at winter
by Ryuufira
Summary: Light bertemu seorang anak kecil yang menagis
1. Chapter 1

Light yagami, seorang pemuda jenius sekaligus KIRA pertama, berjalan dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Mengalahkan L, lawan terbesarnya merupakan suatu prestasi yang perlu diberi penghargaan bagi Light. Dengan penuh kemenangan Light menjejakkan kakinya di jalanan yang tertutup salju pada musim dingin. Ryuk sang shinigami mengikutinya dari belakang.

Light menghampiri bangku taman kota dan membersihkannya dari tumpukan salju sebelum mendudukinya. Menghela nafas, light meminum kopi panas yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya.

Light tertawa ketika mengingat L yang memasukkan gula ke kopinya hingga menjulang seperti gunung. Lalu Light juga ingat saat dimana L melemparinya dengan gula balok karena kesal ketika berdebat dengannya tentang KIRA.

_Hahahaha_

Light tersenyum mengingat L yang begitu menyukai segala macam bentuk gula, hingga tega menyeret Light pada tengah malam hanya untuk mengambil sekotak gula balok. Kalian tahu sendiri kan ? keduanya terantai jadi mau tidak mau Light harus menuruti kemana L pergi. Mengingat sifat L yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

…..

Lama Light terdiam. Sementara disampingnya Ryuk tertawa keras dan tentunya hanya bisa didengar Light.

...

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke pipi Light. Airmata.

...

_khukhukhu ... _Tawa Ryuk terdengar lebih keras.

Light buru – buru mengusap air matanya. Walau senyum kemenangan tadi terpatri di bibirnya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya Light begitu merindukan sosok rivalnya tersebut.

Ketika melihat rivalnya tersebut terjatuh dari kursinya akibat serangan jantung seonggok perasaan bersalah menghantam hati Light saat itu juga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Light maju dan merangkul tubuh tersebut sebelum menghantam lantai.

Sungguh, ketika Light melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terirat dalam mata hitam kelamnya. Light tidak kuat, batinnya menangis sedih ketika itu.

Tetapi tanpa ia duga, sisi KIRA nya muncul dan memperlihatkan senyum licik kemenangannya dihadapan L.

Yah, itulah yang Light sesalkan sampai hari ini.

Ryuk masih saja tertawa melihat Light. Light menoleh sekilas kepada Ryuk dan memberinya tatapan mematikan, tandanya menyuruh Ryuk diam.

Setelah tawa Ryuk tak terdengar, Light merenung.

Ketika sibuk merenung, terdengar suara tangis yang berasal tak jauh darinya.

Light's pov.

_Huaa… hikss… hiksss…_

Hei ! suara tangisan?. Benarkah itu suara tangisan ? tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Segera kuedarkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

Ah ! Kulihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok dan menangis dibawah pohon yang tertutup salju. Kutengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan heran. Kok dengan tangisan sekeras itu tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa kasihan ataupun sekedar menoleh padanya? Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku memandangi orang – orang yang berlalu didepanku dengan tatapan bersungut – sungut. Tega sekali mereka membiarkan anak kecil menangis sendirian. Dunia memang kejam !

Kulirik Ryuk sekilas sambil bergumam pelan, _' Kali ini jangan ikut campur, lebih baik kau diam saja! '_

_Khu khu khu ' Baiklah aku tidak ikut campur dan tidak mau tahu' _gumam Ryuk lalu terbang entah kemana. Masa bodoh, toh aku tidak peduli dia mau kemana. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Ryuk.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekati anak kacil tersebut. Setelah berdiri dihadapannya aku berjongkok agar tinggiku sejajar dengannya. Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh bahunya lembut. Terkejut, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Saat itulah kurasakan petir bak menyambarku.

Light's pov end.

Light terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat wajah anak itu. Benar – benar mirip L ! Dengan sedikit gemetar, Light menurunkan tangannya dari bahu si anak yang menatapnya takut. Light memejamkan mata dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang berada dihadapannya kini hanya seorang anak kecil, bukan L. Ya, pasti bukan L. Mungkin, hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip.

Light menghela napas dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya anak kecil itu dengan cermat, yeah, dia memang mirip L. CATAT ! HANYA MIRIP ! begitu pikir Light.

Rambut si anak hitam dan berantakan. Kulitnya putih da matanya gelap. Dia memakai kaus putih panjang dan celana jeans biru. Light seperti melihat L dalam usia belia.

Si anak masih terus menangis sembari menatap Light takut.

Hei ! apa dia tidak kedinginan ?! Musim dingin begini hanya mengenakan baju tipis itu? Light menyadari baju yang dikenakan sang anak tidak bisa melawan cuaca yang begitu dingin. Light melepas syal hijaunya dan melilitkannya dengan lembut di leher pucat sang anak.

Sang anak sedikit meronta, namun Light menahannya dengan lembut dan menjelaskan kepada sang anak bahwa dia tidak berniat jahat. Anak tersebut masih menangis dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya. Light mengusap rambutnya lembut dan merasakan sensasi yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ehemm, kenapa kamu menangis ? Siapa kamu?" Tanya Light. Perlahan anak tersebut menatap Light.

...

TBC :)

Hayo ! siapa hayo :v L atau bukan? Wkwkwkwk :D

Semoga gak ada typo dan semoga ceritanya nyambung , dan semoga pula masih bisa ngelanjutin chapter lainnya #meringis


	2. Chapter 2

Holla ! :*

Cie cieee, akhirnya ada yg review :v -_-

Oke, oke, disini author berusaha ngelanjutin cerita ane yg terbengkalai -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Anak tersebut mendongak menatap Light.

Sementara disisi lain Light malahan menjadi gemetar sedikit ketika mata kelam sang anak menatapnya dengan tegas. Aura kedewasaan menguar dari mata tersebut. ' Apa – apa an ini ? kenapa dia tampak seperti orang dewasa ? huh ' batin Light

" Tuan bertanya siapa saya ? " anak itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memberikan tatapan menyelidik yang cukup membuat ngeri Light.

" Ummhh, oke, jangan panggil saya 'Tuan'. Panggil saja Light… " Light melarang anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan' karena Light merasa tidak nyaman dan panggilan itu membuatnya terkesan lebih tua dari umurnya. Hei ! hei ! Walaupun seorang KIRA , Light baru berumur kurang lebih dua puluh tahunan ! jadi jangan salah kira ya.

" Kan memang fakta bahwa anda lebih tua dari saya " jawab anak itu polos.

" Yaa, itu aku juga tahu ! Yang penting jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' " tegas Light sambil sedikit merengut.

" Oh, sudahlah.. Jangan dipermasalahkan,… siapa namamu ? " Light kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi sempat terabaikan gara – gara debat tidak penting soal panggilan tadi.

Anak itu diam saja. Diam, diam, dan terus diam.

Ketika Light mulai sebal karena didiamkan, anak itu berkata " Light, tuan, atau.. siapapun anda,, anda tidak perlu tahu nama saya.. " kata si anak dingin.

Wajah Light sedikit memerah karena menahan kesal. Light mati – matian menahan keinginan tangan nya yang rasanya mulai gatal ingin menggunakan Death Note saat ini juga. Tentunya hanya akan bisa dilakukan Light jika Light tahu nama anak keras kepala ini.

" Hufftt.. " Light memejamkan mata sejenak. ' Tenang dia hanya anak – anak '.

" Oke, baiklah dimana orangtua mu ? Biar aku mengantarkanmu pada mereka " Light celingak – celinguk kesekelilingnya, berharap menemui orangtua – orangtua atau siapapun yang sedang kebingungan mencari seorang anak.

" Tidak… " jawab anak itu lirih. Light menoleh dan terkejut melihat mata sang anak sedikit dihiasi air mata. ' Oh, Kami – sama ! apa salahkuuu ?! ' Light mengira dirinya lah yang menyebabkan sang anak menangis kembali.

" Ja.. Jangan menagis " Light dengan ragu menghapus air mata sang anak.

" tidak, tidak… " sang anak menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Saya.. tidak mempunyai… orang tua " anak itu menunduk.

Light membulatkan matanya. Jadi… jadi…. anak ini….

.

.

'Ya Tuhan.. dia yatim piatu…' hati Light merasa iba mendengar perkataan anak itu.

Light menarik anak itu dalam pelukkannya ketika anak itu kembali menangis mungkin karena rindu kepada orangtua nya. Light hanya ingin membuat anak itu merasa nyaman dan aman, walau tanpa kedua orangtua nya, walau hanya sendiri.

Karena.. Karena Light tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang dikasihi.

Ketika Light ditinggal pergi ayahnya, dan juga KETIKA LIGHT DITINGGAL L !

Light sadar mereka berdua, mereka – mereka yang Light kasihi tak akan kembali. Ketika itulah Light juga merasa kesepian, merasa sendirian.

Sekarang Light hanya ingin mencoba mengurangi derita anak kecil malang itu.

.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, sang anak mulai tenang. Light melepaskan pelukannya.

.

" Kumohon, ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, percayalah.. " Light menatap anak itu lembut.

.

.

TBC :')

Wahahaha, kapan2 saya akan update lagi ya #moga-moga

Maap typo yang bertebaran :D moga nyambung

Lope u rider, saranghae :*


End file.
